The use of and number of desired implementations for wireless communication is greatly expanding. To actually implement many implementations, complex, expensive and cumbersome antenna systems have to be utilized. Further, the available wireless communications can be limited because of the antenna.
Directional antennas are utilized in many applications and are often capable of being pointed, or ‘steered’ in a desired direction. There are many types and variations of directional antennas, including phased array, mechanically steerable, turntable mounted tiltable and non-tiltable flat plate, turntable mounted Lumberg lens, and other such antennas. These antennas each have many benefits. However, each of the identified antennas has limitations. For example, the utilization of these antennas for mobile communication can be complex and/or expensive. Additionally, some applications prevent the use of some of these antennas.
For example, the utilization of antennas on airplanes is often restricted because antennas needed to achieve desired implementations are excessively expensive and complex. Further, many antenna systems cannot be employed because of size restrictions and impracticality of operation.